Forum:Old School Month
I was looking around at all the most edited pages on the wiki. And I noticed everything on the wiki was about the future. Logo is of future sets, Most edits are on future products etc. But I was thinking, couldn't we focus on the past instead of the future? So I came up with this idea. Old School Month Yup, its gonna be about the things from the past. It will have a main theme which will probably be based on what old theme needs the most cleaning up. Or the most red bricks. In this month we will change the logo to a one based on past theme. And encourage editors to to edit the assigned old school pages. (Which will be voted on) So Admins please consider my idea I hope that it will be in August and happen every year after. Dromehttp://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Nexus_Adventures_Wiki 00:33, April 26, 2012 (UTC) * Support. Seems like a good way to get some of the older sets/themes up to a half-decent standard, if we do some "agressive advertising" (old logo, message on main page, message in sitenotice/Wikia skin equivalent, offer bribes awards, etc) it might just work 00:35, April 26, 2012 (UTC) * Support - Give some love to da classix. -- 00:37, April 26, 2012 (UTC) * Full Support: I like the idea. * I support the idea, but I know I'm not going to be happy with many of the nominations I expect to see. 00:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) thx for the support! Dromehttp://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Nexus_Adventures_Wiki 03:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' The older pages are horrible and the newer ones are amazingly good, yet we still work on the latter. 12:46, April 26, 2012 (UTC) * The ID seems to have fallen into disrepair. So lets start again, ad this time think about what we encourage, and how we encourage it. *'Support' I agree. Every now and then, even I edit some old stuff from the 80's and 90's, but there is still much work that can be done on these articles. - *'Support' Totally per Berrybrick. :P *I don't see why we can't do this every once in a while, sounds chill. Support. - 13:29, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' Sounds Great. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 19:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC) *'Mega Support' - I love this idea!! [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] *Sounds great to me. *I personally think we should edit whatever we want, but I see your point, so Neutral. Legosuperheroesfan 11:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) **Nobody is forcing anybody to edit anything. We're only suggesting. 18:06, April 29, 2012 (UTC) *'Support', but, nyaaaargh. I get the feeling that most of these are gonna be for DUPLO Trains/Belville/Quatro etc. As long as this is distanced from the Improvement Drive (which is what those are for), then sure. - 19:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much unanimous, should we discuss in here now? - 16:16, May 3, 2012 (UTC)